


A Brief Visit

by bacillus_spenceris



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Nocturnal Academy - Ethan Somerville
Genre: Crossover, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bacillus_spenceris/pseuds/bacillus_spenceris
Summary: Hermione Granger visits the Australian Nocturnal Academy. Alice Dibble acts as her guide. Professor Abbacus explains an important connection between Voldemort, Necronis, and the Immaterium.





	A Brief Visit

"Er, hello. Are you Alice Dibble? Madame Nocturna told me that you were the student that I would be following."

"Ah, yes! You are Hermione Granger, then?" Alice replies. She is uncertain about having a day dweller follow her throughout her entire day, even if the day dweller was a mage familiar with night dwellers.

"Yes. When's breakfast? Nobody has really showed me around, and I don't have a map. And really, I haven't eaten for a while.'

Alice smiles. "It's seven, so we have about thirty minutes until breakfast. I could take the time and show you around, if you would like."

"Yes, please. You don't happen to have corridors and stairs that happen to move around randomly, do you?"

"Of course not! Unless you count the way to Professor Abbacus' office, but he can change them at will. It's dreadfully complicated to get to his lab, but it makes sense, considering what he stores in there. That's where I'm heading now, actually. If you want to wander around, you can. I can show you around after I talk to him."

"Would it bother you if I came with you? I’ve already heard plenty of rumours about him since I got here. He seems like an interesting character.”

Alice begins to walk down to his lab, navigating them through the maze of halls. "He can actually be pretty nice! You just have to stay on his good side, and be a good student. I recently got to travel with him to the Immaterium, which was very interesting. He only took me and a few others, and it was for work experience."

"You have work experience?"

"It's more just like helping a teacher, but for what we do, it is work experience. Then again, I've probably had enough work experience to retire already."

Hermione scoffs. "You're only sixteen. You couldn't have possibly had that much experience working. I -"

Alice cuts her off. "Here we are! Now, I just need to enter the PIN. . ."

The door opens suddenly, revealing Professor Abbacus' lab. Hermione looks shocked at how large it is, and how messy it is. When she sees Abbacus, a look of awe overcomes her face. It’s not every day that you meet someone who’s part machine.

"Hello, Professor."

"Dribble, " he sighs, exasperated. "What is it now?"

"I was wondering if you had found anything on defeating Necronis."

"Well, I'm running out of time. I deactivated the Omniportallis, which will help keep him from crossing. Getting rid of those damn Necronites would certainly help, but I know that Madame Nocturna would never allow us to kill - who are you?" Abbacus asked, directing his question atHermione.

Hermione jumps up, noticing his blue eye staring at her. "I'm Hermione Granger! Alice was about to show me around, but she wanted to visit you first."

"Madam Nocturna let you in? You're a human."

"She's actually a sort of mage,” Alice adds. “Hermione was visiting from another school - Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It’s in Scotland. You don't happen to know about Hogwarts, do you?"

He snorts. "Of course I know about Hogwarts. I offered to upgrade their protections when they were storing the Philosopher’s stone. If they had accepted, that whole debacle with Harry Potter wouldn’t have happened."

He pauses for a moment, thinking. "In fact, Voldemort - "

Hermione gasps.

"It's just a name, Granger. As I was about to say, Voldemort has been a cause of the weakening Immaterium, and is helping to widen the breach. Of course, he doesn't know this. As soon as you wizard people get your things sorted out with him and dispose of him, our job over here will be a lot easier."

"Who’s Voldemort? He must be pretty powerful if his name alone scares people," Alice says.

"He's an evil wizard, essentially. One of my friends accidentally helped to free him recently. It was a mistake, of course - "

"A mistake, " Abbacus states, with poison in his words. "You call making my job a whole lot harder a mistake? You call helping to free Necronis a mistake? If you find that helping to start the end of the world a mistake, " Abbacus continues, and begins cursing.

Hermione’s face grows red. "He didn't mean to! We were having the Triwizard Tournament, and it was hosted at our school. Harry wasn't even supposed to be in it! It's not his fault, and he didn't know what he was getting into. Besides, the trophy wasn’t supposed to be a portkey to the graveyard in Little Hangleton. There was no way we could have known that You-Know-Who was going to come back. It was all a mistake!”

"All because your teachers don't know how to properly scan to make sure people are safe! You sure as hell don't know what you're doing over there. Your wizardkind should forget about your fancy magic spells, and -"

Alice glares at him, and he stops talking. She brings Hermione out the door, nodding to Abbacus as a way of saying goodbye.

"I'm sorry about that. He just gets on these rants sometimes. Please excuse his language.

"But tell me, what are these Triwizard games? And what had happened that made them so horrible? The Professor doesn't rant without a reason."

"Well, the Triwizard Tournament is something that happens every few years. The schools come together to compete in a few events."

"We have something like that here! Except, they're called the Nocturnal Games. I participated in them last year - got disqualified at the end of the first round, though. I was glad when another one of our school's participants won, except it ended up creating . . . something that would have destroyed the world."

"You have multiple people from each school participating?"

"Yes! Whoever signs up to participate in them participates, until they get disqualified. Normally because they're about to die. Is it different for you?"

"Very different. Essentially, whoever wants to participate puts their name in a cup, which is called the Goblet of Fire. After a few days, the Cup then releases one person from each school that ends up participating. There's no disqualification, but things are point based.

"Anyway, Harry made it into the tournament somehow. After completing the final round, he was teleported to a graveyard, in which the Death Eaters were working to resurrect You-Know-Who. And then he was back. Which, as your professor said, has made life harder."

Alice laughs. "That’s made our lives harder? It was already hard during our work experience. Toby, Carla, and I were chosen to be part of Professor Abbacus’ work experience group. Abbacus had wanted to destroy Abraxas, who we all thought was the demon god. If we had destroyed him, it would have helped take apart the Immaterium. And without the Immaterium, our lives would be a whole lot easier. The demons and imps would have no idea what they were doing without a leader, which would lead to overall chaos and destruction in the Immaterium. Which is why it would be a good thing to destroy Abraxas.

"And we did destroy him! Which turned out to be a bad choice.” She frowned. “We discovered that Abraxas was the only thing that was holding back Necronis, who is the demon god. He's The Unmaker, and will try to destroy us. Abraxas was only an extremely powerful lord, but wasn't a god."

"Sounds like You-Know-Who."

"Why, does he want to destroy the world?"

"Not really. He just wants to wipe out everybody who wasn’t born into a normal wizarding family."

"Ah, well, Necrosis is a lot worse than that. Are you familiar with the Astral Plane?"

"No." 

"It's like a different version of Earth? It's a bit complicated. That was how we traveled to get into the Immaterium. We actually went to the end of Astral Earth, which is amazing. We could have crossed into Magick Earth through the mirror, but instead used it to place us directly in the Immaterium, in front of the Russian Academy."

Hermione’s head was swimming with questions. Astral Earth? Magic Earth? A mirror? She clung to the one thing that she had heard of. "I thought there was a Russian Nocturnal Academy on Earth?"

"There is. The original one - the one we were looking for - was lost in 1938, when Abraxas claimed it. It was lost to the Immaterium. Some of us were travelling to see what it was still like, and to see if there was anything left. We were able to rescue quite a few survivors of the original inhabitants. Of course, some of the original inhabitants weren't there because they gave up, or were eaten."

"Eaten?"

"Demons do that sometimes. Don't you deal with demons? As a mage, you must know more about them than most of us here do."

"Actually, no. I read a lot, but mostly on spells, potions, magical creatures, and other things related to my studies. We weren't able to get books from other libraries within other schools, though, or else I probably would have read up on them."

"Well, then you might as well look through some of our books here! We have entire sections on demons - in fact, the library is mostly books on demons. There's quite a lot that one can learn about them. I can show you to the library once our classes are done.”

A bell rings, echoing across the school. They rush into the main hall. Finally, breakfast would be served.


End file.
